


A Meeting of Yellow & the FEMALE Snake

by AnimeLover4Life



Series: A Meeting of Yellow & Purple [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Behind the Scenes, Blushing, Broken Promises, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Humor, Humorous Ending, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, No Promises No Lies, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Peeping, Promises, Rough Oral Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sex Is Fun, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: He thought that he’d never seen a more…how do you say it…Beautiful work of “art” then when he saw her.  Funny thing about it, is that she’s thinking the same thing about him.  What happens when these meet each other for the 1st time? Read and find out!!! I don’t own Naruto =(





	

For me, a statue, painting, or a poem is a work of art. Do you want to know what Deidara thinks is a work of art? Blowing things up. Sometimes, to a certain degree, I would agree with this, but everything single thing? No no no. Do you want to know something else that work of art? A woman’s body. Which was exactly what had presented itself to Deidara. As he hid behind a collage of trees (so as to not be spotted), he turned his head to see what would make any normal man cum at the sight before them. Deidara looked ahead into the local lake and to his shock, a woman was floating in the water completely bare for all of the world to see. 

His face had never turned any redder at any point in his lifetime then it was right now, and it was all her because of the woman’s naked glory, bathing before swimming around before she suddenly froze on the spot. "You...Who are you?”, Anko shouted at Deidara before swimming to shore at the spot where the bomb maker was currently staying his ground. The more she swam towards shore, the more she began to realize that Deidara was doing anything (except staying put). Once she got to shore, she was grabbed and thrusted upon a nearby rock. Anko liked it when a man took control of what they wanted (in this case, the mysterious blonde wanted her.

Seeing this, Anko decided to switch it up so that Deidara would feel the surprise that she had felt when first seeing him spy on her, and began bouncing herself on top of him. Her breasts swayed over his chest as he banged his cock against her innards and they grew tighter on his hilt. After collecting himself, Deidara was not going to go out so easily and let his “partner” get back to the Hidden Leave, so he gripped Anko's rear and stood up to place her against the tree. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips before licking his face.

Deidara held onto Anko's rear as he thrust into her and her mounds heaved against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and licked his cheek all the way to his mouth before sliding her tongue into his mouth. Lusty light brown eyes looked into a set of matching ones as their tongues excessively clashed against one another and her nails sank into his back. Deidara moaned as he licked against Anko's tongue before letting go of her ass all together and began squeezing her breasts. Anko moaned as Deidara placed his lips on her left nipple and suckled the hardened bud as he toyed with the other one. ‘Trying to be a multitasker is he?’, Anko asked herself. “You know that two can play that game, right?”, Anko asked out loud. “What are you…”, was as far as Deidara would get as the violet-haired woman began running her fingers through his hair and ramming her pussy on to his cock.

At the same time of running her hands through the blonde’s hair, Anko's hip-bucking made her slimy insides grind against Deidara's wild cock rampaging inside of her core and he held onto her jiggling bosom. In mid thrust, Deidara answered her question, “My name’s Deidara, yeah”, he mentioned to her they continued what they were doing. She moaned and Deidara could feel his balls growing tighter with each the thrust the two of them were doing to one another. Deciding that he liked the show that the two of them were doing to one another, the “artist” began to move his hips up faster to see Anko’s bust jiggle with more ferocity. Thinking that she might have gotten a little more than she bargained for, she gave up trying meet the bomb-maker and pressed her hands on to Deidara’s chest, deciding to go along for the ride that the two of them were going to inevitably end up on. 

Anko felt Deidara's throbbing member begin to increase in size and she opened her mouth again. A sly smile spread across her face as she slowly tapped her tongue on his cock again before slowly blowing on it and he thrust a final time. At last, Deidara's warm, thick semen burst out of his member and spurted onto Anko's face. She smiled with glee and smirked as the younger ninja's substance splashed on half of her face before the blonde was finished releasing.

Anko and Deidara blushed alike as they looked at each other, not believing what they had done. On top of that, the two hadn’t never seen each other before until their encounter. A short time later, she felt the taste of blood and started licking Deidara’s neck. Deidara moaned as the one-time apprentice of Orochimaru smoothly licked at the spot where she could taste his blood and this made Anko chuckle. 

Deidara gritted his teeth as Anko's pussy wrapped around his length and gripped it (almost as if she had the power to control any part of her body); causing his seed to splash about inside her womb. She let out the loudest moan possible which would make one think she wanted to be caught with him as their juices poured out of her and dripped from Deidara's balls onto the ground. Deidara and Anko moaned into each other's mouths as her tongue invited his own into her mouth. Their saliva covered one another's tongues as he sank his fingers into her bobbing orbs and held onto them. Anko closed her eyes in pleasure as Deidara groped her tits and toyed with them to make her grow tighter. 

A short time later, not that the two of them were paying any attention to it, Deidara's semen erupted from his length and oozed out of Anko's warmth while simultaneously filling her up. The pair moaned while clashing their tongues against one another while relaxing and she got off his erection.

Then that’s when it hit Anko like a ton of bricks. “Shit, what am I going to do? I can’t have somebody seeing me like this?”, Anko freaked out. It was then that Deidara put one of his hands on Anko, and the two of them were transported to a different place (someplace that wasn’t where ninja would see the pair in public). It was a nearby cave, yes it was something to be desired, but at least now she wouldn’t be caught by some peeping “tom” shinobi (aka; Naruto Uzumaki/Jiraiya). “Simple”, the blonde male answered. “Shadow Clone Jutsu”. ‘Huh?’, Anko thought to herself. 

‘Maybe this guy could teach me someday’. It was then that Anko realized that the male in her presence, had put her through one hell of a ‘thrill ride’. So much that she could feel sleep about ready to take her. “Hey, it’s alright. You can go back after you’ve slept for a couple of hours, yeah. I know I need it too, what with partner dying. To make things better, I’ll sleep with you. If anything bad actually happens, I’ll let you kill me yourself, yeah”, Deidara promised her. 

After thinking the proposition over for a couple of minutes, Anko decided, “Ok”. ‘Besides I can castrate him if anything goes wrong’. With the two ninja at an agreement, Anko sat on the cave floor first and Deidara followed shortly thereafter. The cave floor was actually smooth and cool, making it much more comfortable then most cave floors that either one of them had slept in on occasion. 

Anko slanted on her right shoulder and Deidara did the same, but one of his hands grabbed her hips and the other trailed downwards to where clit lay. Normally, she would’ve annihilated any guy for doing such a thing, but after what the two of them had gone through, she figured she’d let him, and the two of them drifted off to sleep. 

‘This could be’, Anko thought to herself. ‘The start of beautiful relationship, yeah’, Deidara finished their thoughts at the same time, before the two of them let sleep overtake them. Yeah, he forgot to ask her what her name was, but that could wait for another time, couldn’t it?


End file.
